Printing designs and other objects on garments, such as T-shirts, sweatshirts, etc., may be accomplished using a direct to garment printing device. These direct to garment printing devices typically include a plurality of ink nozzles for printing the image onto the garment. Each of the ink nozzles may be configured to spray a single color of ink, the plurality of ink nozzles working together in concert to form the desired image on the garment.
With modern advances to garment printing devices, the plurality of ink nozzles may print relatively complex images on garments. Specifically, depending on the garment printing device, the nozzles may be relatively fine nozzles capable of spraying ink with a relatively high precision. As a consequence of the increased capability of these nozzles, the openings therein are relatively small. Accordingly, in order to ensure the nozzles do not clog up in between printing operations, or during other standby operations, garment printing devices may be configured to spray relatively small amounts of ink at certain intervals into a waste ink tray during such standby operations. Each of the plurality of nozzles sprays ink during the standby operations into the same waste ink tray. Such operations may prevent ink from drying and forming particles that may clog the nozzles.
However, operating garment printing devices in such manner may result in a relatively large amount of waste ink. Accordingly, a garment printing device capable of capturing the waste ink in a manner as to allow the waste ink to be recycled/reused would be useful.